1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid injection valve, which is configured to inject jets respectively from a plurality of injection holes to form sprays at downstream, which ultimately coalesce to form a solid integrated spray, and a spray generator using the fluid injection valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for vehicle engines for automobiles and the like, research and development have been actively carried out to reduce an exhaust gas at the time of engine cooling and to improve combustibility by atomizing a fuel spray and the like so as to improve fuel efficiency.
For example, the following fuel injection valve is known. Specifically, an atomized spray obtained by collision and a lead spray with a large penetration force are formed. The lead spray leads the atomized spray to suppress the scatter of the spray. In this manner, a portion of the spray, which has a higher fuel spray density, is present on the inner side of a center position of each intake valve, specifically, between the center positions of the intake valves (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-207236).
The following fuel injection valve is also known. Specifically, the sprays are atomized while the interference between the sprays is avoided. In addition, the sprays flow forward while being attracted to each other under the Coanda effect. Therefore, a deviation of a flow direction of each of the sprays can be prevented (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-104647).